


Secret Perversions (Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Magazines, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, armin is a dirty perv and yall know it but are cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reader finds Armins secret stash and realizes something about her oh so innocent boyfriend.AKA this fandom apparently doesn't have a lot of degrading Armin fics
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Secret Perversions (Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader) (NSFW)

Armin is unsure what was happening, so lost in lust and pleasure as his lovely girlfriend rode him like no tomorrow. He didn’t even register her reaching under the other pillow and pulling out something. No, not even the sound of the rustling paper did stir him. It wasn’t until he felt her hips stop moving until he regained enough of himself to focus.

Armin looked up at her, confused as to why she stopped moving, until he noticed her holding up a clearly worn magazine in front of him. She was dangling it like a piece of meat in front of a dog. His eyes widened as he recognized the very familiar cover in front of him. His face broke out into a pink hue.

“ _Busty Babes in Peril_? Really, babe?” (Y/n) rocked her hips forward, laughing at the way his fingers dug into her thighs. Her eyes narrowed down at him as she spoke again. “It’s really quite pathetic, isn’t it? I mean the amount of these magazines you have is disgusting.”

Slowly the realization dawned on him, she knew. She knew about his secret stash of magazines. That also meant she knew about some of his _perversions_. He felt his heart rate pick up as the horror set in. His eyes were wide as he glanced from the magazine to her face. It was humiliating really, how much this situation was born out of his worst nightmare. And how hard it was making his cock.

He tried to deny it, stutter out some kind of excuse and hope she’ll let it go. But there was no way to hide how rock hard he was now. The sound of her laughing at him as she slowly ground her hip back against him cut him off, causing his eyes to roll back as he rolled his hips back into her. He had no way to hide his shame.

“Holy fuck, are you actually getting turned on by this? I knew you were a pervert, but this is really weak, even for you.” (Y/n) let a snort out as she slowly continued to fuck herself on his cock. She watched him closely, studying the effect this was having on him. His eyes screwed tightly shut as his breathing grew more unsteady.

She opened the magazine up to the most worn page, clearly a favorite of his due to the wear and tear on it. On it was a scantily clad woman, who bore a striking resemblance to his girlfriend. She was all tied up in the old 3D maneuver gear that the survey Corp use to use, dangling precariously from a tree. In the background of the piece was a poorly drawn Titan. On the other page was the girl being fucked by men in a poorly made parody of the survey Corp uniform, in multiple different poses. Armin’s eyes darted from the page to his girlfriend rapidly, his checks turning a darker red. Again his hips stuttered forward involuntary.

“You must really like this page. I wonder why.” She rolled her eyes, jerking the page towards him as she leaned in. “I bet you used to get off to this idea during training. Seeing all of us struggling with that old gear every day must have been torture to a pervert like you.” His cock twitched deep within her as his hips pushed up into her. “Let me guess, when you saw me get all caught up in the wire during training you went into your room a jerked off all night to that thought? I bet you didn’t even wait that long, probably went to the bathroom and got off.” She rode his cock faster, squeezing him tightly in her soft flesh. His hips twitched forward into her, thrusting back into her.

“Fuck, please.”

“Are you asking me for more? You’re really getting off on me calling you disgusting creep? You really are pathetic.” She laughed out, throwing her head back. “Fuck, who would’ve thought Armin Arlert, our colossal Titan savior, would be such a loser.”

If the way he was thrusting into her was any indication of how much he enjoyed it, then she knew she hit the nail on the hammer. His hand reached out weakly to grab it from her, but she quickly moved it out of his grasp. Letting her eyes roll back, she rode him as she dangled the magazine above his reach, teasing him with it.

“You want it back that badly? Go on and tell me how much of a dirty bastard you are, maybe I’ll give this back to you after.”

Armin moaned out, rolling his hips back into hers as his fingers dug into the soft flesh of his hips again. Its almost like she was reading his mind, knowing exactly what to say to make him fall even deeper. Shit, he wasn’t going to last. Not if (Y/n) kept going like this.

“Fuck, I’m a nasty pervert. I’m such a disgusting, nasty pervert who looks at porn and” he stuttered out, thrusting harder up into (Y/n), who gladly rode him faster, “and who likes it when I’m called a disgusting bastard.”

(Y/n) sneered at him, making Armin shiver. They both knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was giving off the tell tale signs he was about to cum, which prompted (Y/n) to go faster. Armin’s fingers dug further into the plump flesh of her hips, enough to probably leave bruises that she’ll worry about in the morning. His hips stuttered forward, slapping up into her as he let out a few curses. She could feel the way his body tensed as he released ropes of cum within. Letting him ride out his orgasm, (Y/n) waited until Armins body untensed before stopping her hips.

Armin was panting out after one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life, or at least to date. He could feel the sweat dripping off his brow as he went limp within her. It wasn’t until he heard his girlfriend scoff above him did he realize this wasn’t close to done.

“Gross, you already came?” His eyes met hers, which were harshly staring down at him, causing him to feel his dick twitch back to life inside her. “I guess you’ll just have to get me off then, creepy bastard.” (Y/n) lifted herself off of him, laying back on the bed and spreading her legs, exposing her dripping cunt to him. Armin slowly rolled over, crawling towards her and throwing her legs over his shoulders as he began to get to work, burying his mouth into her wet flesh.


End file.
